The Death and The Icy Prince
by Ai-chan99
Summary: Hitsugaya Toushiro yang kematiannya telah ditetapkan dibimbing oleh seorang gadis yang mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah seorang 'shinigami'. Bagaimanakah nasib Toushiro? Apa dia akan mati? Gak pandai bikin summary.. OOC, AU, aneh! RnR please !


Ai-chan: "Hai, readers! Waah.. Ternyata gue udah gak muncul selama 1 bulan, ya?" (dihajar readers)

Toushiro: "Dasar author sinting! Kerjain dulu fic elo yang lain napa?"

Ai-chan: "Lagi gak ada ide, tau! Tapi, mumpung bentar lagi puasa, gue bakal apdet fic gue yang judulnya 'Puasa'. Oke, readers! RnR Please~!

o0O0o

Tap..

Seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu terus melompati tiang listrik itu satu-persatu, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sepertinya telepon genggam dari dalam bajunya. Di layarnya terdapat sejenis gambar denah dan titik hijau yang berkedip-kedip. Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ya, aku dapat merasakannya. Dia ada di sekitar sini."

Bleach Tite Kubo

~Chapter 1~

"Haaah.."

Seorang murid SMU berambut putih jabrik menghela nafasnya dengan kesal. Siapa yang tidak kesal kalau telah memergoki pacarnya yang selingkuh? Cowok itu menendang batu di sekitarnya, kemudian kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan lunglai.

Akhirnya dia sampai ke sebuah apartemen mewah, kemudian membuka salah satu pintu yang bertuliskan 'Hitsugaya'.

"Aku pulang."

"Ah, selamat datang, Shiro!" sambut sang ibu yang tengah menyajikan masakannya. Sekarang gantian ayahnya yang menegur.

"Shiro, bagaimana sekolahmu tadi? Menyenangkan?"

Orang yang dipanggil 'Shiro' itu menghela nafas berat. "Sama seperti biasa.." jawabnya malas. Ayahnya yang tak biasa melihat anaknya seperti itu lantas bertanya.

"Shiro? Kamu kenapa?" tanyanya. Kini sang kakak yang memulai aksinya.

"Haha, palingan Toushiro diputusin pacarnya si Hinamori-chan, Yah.."

Tepat sasaran. Muka anak itu pun sontak memerah.

"Bo.. Bodoh! Jangan ikut campur! Hari ini aku tidak makan, sudah kenyang!" sergahnya sembari berlari ke kamarnya. Sang ibu menatap si kakak kesal.

"Gin! Jangan bicara seperti itu! Adikmu jadi kesal, kan?" gertaknya. Orang yang bernama Gin itu hanya cengengesan.

"Hahaha.. Habis, dia lucu sekali kalau sedang marah."

~The Death and The Icy Prince~

Blam!

Si murid SMU –yang kini kita ketahui bernama Hitsugaya Toushiro- membanting pintunya dengan kesal.

"Sial! Siapa sih cowok itu? Seenaknya saja dia menyentuh Hinamori!"

Toushiro membanting tubuhnya ke atas kasur, kemudian berusaha untuk tidur. Tapi, setelah memejamkan mata untuk kesepuluh kalinya, dia tetap tak bisa tertidur.

Sebesar itukah cintanya pada orang bernama Hinamori Momo itu? Jawabannya iya.

Mereka bersahabat dari kecil, bahkan mereka sudah berjanji akan jadian di masa depan. Tapi apa? Gadis itu malah mengkhianatinya, membuat hatinya tersayat bagaikan ditusuk beribu jarum.

Apakah Toushiro harus melupakannya? Itu sulit.

Toushiro memang sangat mencintai Momo, sehingga sulit untuk melupakannya. Tapi di sisi lain, dia juga sangat ingin melupakannya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di hatinya.

Toushiro kembali menghela nafas. Awalnya dia berpikir cinta itu akan membuat segalanya menjadi indah, ternyata malah begini.

Tap..

Suara langkah kaki menyadarkan Toushiro dari lamunannya. Seorang gadis berkimono hitam memasuki kamarnya dan menatapnya kosong. Toushiro membatu. Gadis itu perlahan bicara.

"Jadi kau..?"

**"HUWAAA!"**

Toushiro refleks berteriak karena kaget. Akibat terganggunya acara tidur Gin, lantas dia memasuki kamar Toushiro.

"Shiro-chan! Jangan ribut! Emang ada maling?" hardiknya. Toushiro menatapnya kesal.

"Pertama, jangan memanggilku 'Shiro-chan'! Kedua, memang ada maling di sini, dan ketiga, **APA KAU TIDAK DAPAT MELIHATNYA?**" balas Toushiro sambil menunjuk ke arah gadis itu, Gin hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Lihat? Lihat apaan?"

"Hah? Tentu cewek ini!" Toushiro tetap menunjuk ke arah sang gadis. Gadis itu hanya menghela nafas dan kembali angkat suara.

"Percuma saja. Manusia biasa tidak dapat melihat atau mendengar suaraku."

Toushiro mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa.. Maksudmu..?" tanyanya.

"Aku adalah.. Shinigami.."

Gin yang dari tadi hanya dapat menonton adegan 'Pembicaraan antar Hitsugaya Toushiro dan Makhluk Halus' itu hanya terbengong-bengong. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamar Toushiro.

"Ng.. Sepertinya kau butuh waktu untuk sendiri.. Baiklah, aku pergi.."

Blam..!

Gin menghela nafas. _'Sebegitu depresinya kah dia sampai berhalusinasi kalau ada seorang gadis di depannya?'_ pikir Gin. _'Sudahlah, palingan nanti dia baikan..'_

~The Death and The Icy Prince~

"Shini..gami..?"

"Ya."

Toushiro menatap gadis itu tak percaya. _'Apa dia gila? Dewa kematian? Jangan ngaco!'_

"Kau tidak percaya?" tanya gadis itu yang sepertinya dapat membaca pikiran Toushiro. Toushiro mengangguk.

"Sudah terbukti, kan? Orang tadi tidak dapat melihatku.."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa aku bisa? Aku hanya manusia biasa, kan?" sela Toushiro. Shinigami itu melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Itulah yang ingin kubicarakan. Saat ini, hanya kau yang dapat melihatku. Kaulah 'tugas'ku saat ini," sambungnya. Toushiro menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tugas..?"

Shinigami itu mengangguk. "Ya, akan kujelaskan 3 tugas shinigami. Yang pertama, menjaga manusia yang kematiannya telah ditetapkan tepat beberapa hari sebelum kematiannya itu tiba. Kedua, membimbing roh dari manusia yang mati itu atau yang kami sebut dengan 'Plus' ke dunia lain yang disebut 'Soul Society'. Ketiga, membasmi roh jahat yang disebut 'Hollow' sebelum memakan 'Plus' tersebut. Sampai disini ada pertanyaan?" tanya gadis itu setelah selesai menjelaskan tugasnya panjang lebar, Toushiro menyahutnya.

"Ya. Pertama, kenapa gambarmu begitu jelek. **AAWW!**"

Gadis itu melempar buku sketsanya tepat ke kepala Toushiro, kemudian menatap cowok itu kesal.

"Yang serius!" omelnya. Toushiro kembali berpikir kemudian menatap gadis itu datar.

"Tadi kau bilang.. Menjaga manusia yang akan mati..?" tanya Toushiro, shinigami itu tersenyum.

"Ya, sepertinya kau sudah paham. Aku akan menjagamu sampai hari kematianmu tiba tepat beberapa hari lagi. Karena itu hanya kau yang dapat melihatku," jawabnya. Toushiro tertawa kecil.

"Fuh.. Aku akan mati? Jangan konyol. Kuakui kau memang bukan manusia karena kakakku tidak bisa melihatmu. Tapi bukan berarti aku akan mempercayai perkataanmu begitu saja. Kau yang bahkan baru mengenalku tak mungkin mengetahui kematianku. Lalu, 'plus' dan 'hollow' itu juga tidak ada hubungannya denganku, karena aku tidak akan ma.."

"**KAU AKAN MATI!"**

Toushiro terdiam. Dia menatap shinigami yang sepertinya sudah kesal itu.

"Kau akan mati! Itu sudah menjadi 'Reihou'! Kau bilang aku tidak mengenalmu? Huh, seluruh shinigami tentu sudah mengenal ciri-ciri dari manusia yang akan dikunjunginya! Kau adalah Hitsugaya Toushiro, bocah pintar yang paling pintar dari seluruh teman-temannya! Awalnya aku agak tertarik, tapi ternyata orangnya menyebalkan seperti ini!" tambah shinigami itu panjang lebar. Toushiro menunduk.

"Huh.. Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku sekarang ini.." lirih Toushiro. Gadis itu menatapnya bingung.

"Memangnya kau kenapa?"

"Aku sedang patah hati. Kau yang hanya mengenal kematian mana mungkin mengenal perasaan ini.." jawab Toushiro. Mendengar jawaban itu, gadis itu juga ikut menunduk.

'Kau yang hanya mengenal kematian mana mungkin mengenal perasaan ini..'

Tidak, dia juga pernah merasakannya, jauh sebelum dia datang ke sini.

Dia mencoba mengembalikan suasana. "Aaah.. Ooh.. Itu.. Maaf sudah membentakmu.. Tapi, apa kau sudah bisa mempercayaiku?" tanyanya. Toushiro mengangkat kepalanya.

"Belum sepenuhnya. Aku akan mempercayaimu jika sudah ada bukti yang kuat."

"Huuh.. Sudah kuduga.. Kau ini memang kepala ba.."

Deegh..

"Tunggu!" sela Toushiro. Shinigami itu menatapnya jahil.

"Kenapa? Kau tak sudi kupanggil kepala batu?" goda gadis itu. Toushiro menggeleng.

"Bukan! Kau tak merasakannya? Suara aneh tadi?" sambung Toushiro. Gadis itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tapi dia juga ingin tahu suara apa itu. Dipejamkannya matanya, tapi sesuatu menghalangi inderanya, sesuatu yang membuat beku seluruh pikirannya.

'_Sial.. Ada apa ini..?'_

PIP PIP PIP

Tiba-tiba ponsel gadis itu berbunyi. Gadis itu terbelalak. Toushiro yang tak tahu apa-apa berusaha melirik ponsel gadis itu.

"Apa itu?"

Gadis itu tak menjawab, dia malah menatap Toushiro aneh. Lantas dia bertanya. "Suara apa yang kau dengar tadi?"

"Eh? Seperti.. Suara besar yang menggema?" jawab Toushiro. Gadis itu makin menatap Toushiro aneh. Toushiro jadi risih.

"Apa-apaan, sih? Ada yang aneh di wajahku?"

"Bukan.. Tapi..."

**WHUUUOOO...**

Wajah gadis itu memucat, sedangkan Toushiro tersentak kaget.

"Ini.. Suara yang kudengar tadi..!"

Gadis itu menatap Toushiro tak percaya. 'Dia.. Menyadari suara ini lebih cepat dariku? Bahkan lebih cepat dari pihak Soul Society! Mustahil..!'

"Oi, shinigami! Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanya Toushiro, shinigami itu tersenyum miris.

"Inilah saat yang kau tunggu. Akan kubuktikan kalau perkataanku tadi itu benar.."

~Chapter 1 End~

Ai-chan: "Huwaaa.. Kok jadi begini, ya? Udah ceritanya aneh, dan kayaknya alurnya kecepetan, lagi!" (ngeri ngebayangin readers yang masang tampang iblis karena gak puas)

Toushiro: "Gu.. Gue pacaran sama Hinamori..?" (blushing)

Momo: "Tapi kok aku selingkuh dari Shiro-chan, sih? Dasar author bego!"

Toushiro: "Iya! Ayo kita bunuh dia!"

Momo: "AYOOOO!"  
>Ai-chan: "GYAAAAA!" (bonyok)<p>

Gin: "Wah, wah.. Malangnya nasibmu, Thor.. Btw, cewek yang jadi shinigami ntuh siapa, sih?"

Ai-chan: "Bego amat, sih elo, Gin! Readers aja pasti tau!"

Yukihana: "Readers yang baik hati.. Karena sudah membaca fic ini, jadi.."

All: "PLEASE REVIEW!"

**Buat readers yang Islam, semoga puasa kita lancar, yaa.. (amin..)**


End file.
